Soy lo que soy y lo que soy es lo que sere
by sweet broke heart
Summary: Todavía resonaban todas las voces de mis compañeros de escuela gritando "Marie la mari macha, Marie la mari macha", así que me muero por ver sus caras cuando me vean, la nueva y mejorada Marie Swam o debería decir Isabella Swam... Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

- Bells tú estás segura de esto – me pregunto por decima vez mi prima Melody.

- Claro Mel – dije yo, todavía resonaban todas las voces de mis compañeros de escuela gritando "Marie la mari macha, Marie la mari macha", así que me muero por ver sus caras cuando me vean, la nueva y mejorada Marie Swam o debería decir Isabella Swam.

Hace tres años, cuando tenía 14, yo vivía con mi padre Charlie Swam en Forks, tenía mi vida entera allá siempre fui diferente a las demás chicas me gustaban los deportes, ensuciarme, no me gustaba pintarme las uñas ni vestirme con vestidos ni faldas, solo tenía dos amigos, ben y Ángela, a ellos no les importaba eso. Todos siempre me decía cosas horribles pero yo trataba de no escucharles ni hacerles caso hasta que un día en un partido en la escuela todos me empezaron a gritar "Marie la mari macha, Marie la mari macha", desde ese día me mude a Phoenix y decidí cambiar ya nadie se volvería a burlar de mi, hoy he decidido mudarme de nuevo a Forks y mostrarles a todos que ya había cambiado y restregárselos en la cara, solo tenía que comenzar mi plan con ayuda de mi prima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Imagen**

**_Bella pov._**

- Bueno Bells si esto es lo que quieres te ayudare con solo una condición – dijo mi prima ella era simpática y amigable nunca le importo mi forma de ser y siempre me quiso, ella era de mi misma altura, ojos color azul, pelo negro, liso y largo y piel clara, al igual que yo. Me preocupaba cual sería la condición ya que ella podía ser muy malévola si se lo proponía.

- ¿Cuál? – dije yo temerosamente y ella rio.

- Nada del otro mundo, solo que quiero que seas igual que siempre y no se te suba a la cabeza quiero a la Bells amable y simpática, ¿ok? – suspire de alivio, eso sí lo podría hacer yo no quería terminar siendo una plástica como todas las chicas de la escuela.

- Claro, por eso ni te preocupes – le respondí con una sonrisa – Comencemos ahorita mismo – Mel sonrió.

- Esta renovación consiste en tres pasos – dijo ella levantándose de su asiento – el primer paso es la imagen, el segundo la personalidad y el tercero el coqueteo – dijo ella contando con los dedos, estaba dispuesta a eso, aunque tal vez no sería un cambio tan drástico ya que al llegar a Phoenix había cambia un montón, me había dejado crecer el pelo MUCHO, me maquillaba un poco, me vestía con faldas, no con vestidos, pero algo era algo, y ya no mostraba tanta emoción por los deportes aunque los seguía practicando – Hoy comenzaremos con la imagen, iremos al centro comercial a comprar ropa, luego a la peluquería para hacerte un corte de cabello y hacerte la manicura y pedicura y por ultimo iremos a un salón de estética y compraremos muchos – resalto la palabra – productos, ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo ella levantando una ceja, yo asentí, sería horrible ya que ir de compras con Melody era una tortura, no es que no quisiera a mi prima pero realmente era horrible – Bueno vístete y vamos – dijo aplaudiendo, ella a veces era demasiado hiperactiva, estoy casi segura de que nadie seria como ella.

Subí a mí habitación y me puse un jean azul oscuro, una camisa amarilla con una flor al lado derecho, unas zapatillas amarillas sin tacón, obviamente, y me amarre una coleta con una cinta amarilla. Al bajar vi a mi prima vistiendo unas sandalias rosadas con un pequeño tacón, una falda beige y una camisa rosada con flores.

- Lista – le dije tomando aire ella rio.

- No sé por qué piensas que soy tan mala – dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas imaginarias.

- No es que piense que seas mala solo que todos saben que te emocionas mucho cada vez que vas de compras y me asustas – dije yo riendo.

- Bueno tal vez pero tú fuiste la de la idea – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Cierto – admití yo. Ambas salimos de la casa nos montamos en mi auto que era un Ford Ka blanco, muy diferente a la camioneta que tenía antes, muchos se burlaban de ella, pero a mí me gustaba, hasta que "murió". Y maneje hasta el centro comercial de Port Angeles, al bajarnos fuimos aun montón de tiendas llevábamos 5 horas en el centro comercial y habíamos tenido que ir 7 veces al carro ya que no podíamos con bolsas, me alegraba que mi madre fuera dueña de una gran empresa de hoteles para poder comprar tanto. Ahora estábamos comiendo en la feria comiendo yo comí una ensalada y Mel una hamburguesa, gran diferencia no.

- Bueno ¿ya nos podemos ir? – pregunte esperanzada.

- Todavía falta comprar los vestidos de fiesta – yo puse una cara de terror y Mel rio, tan alto que todas las personas se voltearon.

- Calla que todos nos ven – le dije pegándole en el hombro y ella se calló – los vestidos son tan necesarios – pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

- Obvio Bells – dijo ella moviendo las manos.

- Bueno vamos – nos levantamos y fuimos de nuevo a las tiendas, al terminar eran ya las 6 y yo estaba agotada.

Ahora a la pulquería - grito Mel al terminar, fuimos a la peluquería y me hice un corte muy bonito el pelo escalonado en forma de "V".

– Al fin – grite yo al salir del centro comercial – no puedo creer que sean las 6, eres una obsesionada con las compras – ella rio e hizo un puchero.

- Sabes que me amas – me dijo abrazándome.

- Si no me sueltas chocaremos – con ese comentario me soltó.

- Recuerda lo del salón de belleza Bells – canto ella, yo pegue mi cabeza contra el volante y ella rio – No es para tanto, cálmate – Al calmarme y convencerme de no matarla, me dirigí al salón de belleza, yo me quede en el carro y Mel se bajo al volver venia con 5 bolsas repletas.

- Rayos Mel, porque en vez de esto no compraste la tienda - le dije riendo cuando se monto en el carro.

- No reirás cuando te maquille – movió las manos malévolamente y yo hice una mueca.

- Al menos ya vamos a casa – suspire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Personalidad**

_**Bella pov.**_

Había dormido perfectamente así que hoy no tendría problemas con mi prima y su obsesión con las compras aunque creo que no iremos a comprar nada ya que hoy veremos mi personalidad. Baje me hice una tortilla, me la comí y subí a bañarme, al terminar volví abajar y vi a mi prima con otra chica la otra chica era alta, morena, pelo negro y delgada.

- Hola Mel y hola… - espere a que me dijera su nombre.

- Ella es un amiga mía se llama Leah, ella nos ayudara con la personalidad y más tarde vendrá otra amiga llamada Renesme para lo mismo – dijo ella tan rápido que apenas le entendí.

- Leah – dijo la chica.

- Bella – dije yo en el mismo tono de voz.

- Comencemos – canto Mel.

- Ok bella lo más importante de tu nueva personalidad es que seas segura e indiferente – espero un momento – o al menos que finjas serlo – yo hice una mueca era pésima fingiendo.

**- Para parecer segura tienes que darte cuenta de que tienes un buen cuerpo, eres simpática y tienes amigos, si alguien te dice algo malo o insultante tienes que saber cómo eres en realidad y ver los defectos de la otra persona y utilizarlos en su contra – entendía perfectamente, saber lo que tienes y lo de los demás también – ¿Entiendes? – Asentí – practiquemos, yo te diré un insulto y tú me lo responderás – pensó un momento – Si que te volviste una zorra —me dijo ella.**

—**Te diría que aprendí de la mejor, pero no —respondí—, la verdad es que ni para eso sirves - ella alzo una mano para que chocáramos los cinco, reí divertida de la situación.**

- Te salió genial Bells - así seguimos toda la mañana y también practicamos el sarcasmo y la postura.

- Bueno me tengo que ir son las 2 y tengo clase de yoga, chao, me agradas bella – me guiño un ojo y se fue.

- Ahora vendrá Renesme – "que nombre más raro". Esperamos unos 5 minutos y se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, yo me pare a abrir.

- Hola – le dije a la chica, ella era bajita ojos color marrón, pelo largo, liso y de color rojizo y delgada – debes ser Renesme pasa – y ella paso.

- Llámame Nessie – y me abrazo – Mel - chillo al ver a mi prima y la abrazo.

- Hola Nessie – dijo y le devolvió el abrazo.

- Bueno mientras antes comencemos mejor no te parece bella – dijo ella felizmente y yo asentí – yo te enseñare a ser mas femenina, primero comenzaremos con tus gustos, solo te los tienes que aprender – espero a que asintiera – tu color favorito puede ser cualquiera, en cuanto a deportes también pero al responder debes decirlo de una manera femenina, dime cuál es tu deporte favorito.

- Skateboarding – dije feliz, eso nadie lo cambiaria.

- Bueno si alguien te lo pregunta dices: adoro andar en patineta me siento tan libre cuando lo hago – reí sonó tan… femenino, estilo PINK – en realidad el punto es poner algo poético a todo lo que dices, así sonara muy femenino – rio conmigo. Nessie era muy divertida pasamos toda la tarde entre risas practicamos los las posturas, frases y acciones, por ejemplo como caminar sin caerse y por más raro que suene lo logre. Al terminar fuimos a tomar un café nos sentamos en una mesa y platicamos. La estaba pasando genial hasta que lo vi, era Edward cullen, el se dedico a hacerme la vida imposible en la primaria.

- Oh rayos Mel, ahí esta Edward cullen – susurre lo más bajo posible, ella se volteo y lo vio era imposible no hacerlo, el estaba básicamente teniendo sexo con una chica sobre una mesa.

- Que tal si nos divertimos un poco dijo ella llamando a un mesero.

- Estas locas o qué y si me reconoce – dije preocupada.

- Como crees que te reconocerá, obviamente cambiaste esto cinco años tu pelo tu ropa todo Bells cálmate – dijo ella agitándome un poco – tráigame un café negro muy caliente – le dijo al mesero y me imagine lo que haría, sonreí.

- Yo lo hare no – dije yo aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

- Claro es tu venganza no la mía – espero un segundo – lo que harás será echarle el café encima, no se dará cuenta que fue apropósito por estar zampado con esa zorra – rio malévolamente – luego te disculparas y al verte la cara dirá que no hay problema, cuando la chica diga algo utilizaras las tácticas que te enseño leah ¿sí? – pregunto ella yo asentí. Cuando el mesero trajo el café lo agarre y me dirigí disimuladamente a la mesa donde él estaba y "accidentalmente" tire el café en la camisa de la tipa.

- Oh por dios lo siento – dije fingiendo lo mejor que pude.

- Lo sientes, no lo sientes imb… - tal como dijo Mel su voz cambio – no hay problema los accidentes ocurren – me sonrió torcidamente y yo forzadamente le devolví la sonrisa.

- Imbécil, me vas a tener que pagar la camisa que torpe eres – chillo la zorra.

- Claro, donde la compraste, en estoy segura que debes comprar ahí muy seguido así que pediré que te la manden chao – la cara de la chica no tuvo precio y cuando me devolví a mi mesa escuche las risas de Edward, debía admitir que eso fue muy divertido.

**Lo siento sé que es muuuuuy corto pero actualizare pronto**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
